finding love under the moon
by Keira-Samma
Summary: mai is no ordinary girl, well who knows, this girl isn't even human.what happens when vampires and ninja clash together to fight an epic battle for love? i know and you need to find out. this is my first fanfic . ItaxOcc. very long chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_just hang in on what's going on because i'm not very good at making stories (or at least thats what i think)_

_have fun _

: Mai's POV:

Mai and Kiba were walking to the ramen shop to met Naruto, "so, Mai, you going to the Chinese new year parade?" "Nah, besides remember the last time?"

:flash back:

We were at Hinata's party, "Naruto, go long!" Kiba threw a football toward Naruto, he jumped and got it, but when he landed, Ino fell into the table full of knifes and slit her arm open, "oops, sorry Ino." Mai smelt the blood, being a vampire and all, she went crazy, it took Konkuro's puppets and Gaara's sand to keep her from attacking Ino.

: End of flash back:

"Oh yeah……but still it will be fun." "Let me guess, you made a bet with Naruto that I would come with you…." "Yes..." I rolled my eyes at Kiba, "fine but I need a kimono…" Kiba whistled and akimaru came running with something blue in his mouth, "I planned for this, here's your kimono." Kiba handed me the kimono **the kimono is made of silk!** "Aww thanks Kiba." I hugged Kiba unwillingly, we got to the ramen shop and sat down on both sides both of Naruto,"so…..Kiba, is the bet still on or are you dropping out on it?" Naruto took a huge bite of ramen "actually it's still on." Naruto's mouth fell open, all the ramen fell back into the bowl, "what?! Oh I mean, sure ok." I rolled my eyes at them both. We ate our ramen talking the whole time. I had to make an excuse to get home. I went to my room and dropped the kimono on the bed; **I can't believe he got it in the right size…** I closed my eyes, I let the heat in the center of my body take over, I can see the future when I do this, I could see the fireworks then it went black, I sighed and took off my cloths, I slipped the kimono over my head and brushed my hair, then I had a feeling I wasn't alone, "who's there?" I heard a thud and saw Sakura, "hello Mai, I got worried, and you never came over to help me re-decorate my room." I gasped, "Oh I am so sorry, I was with Kiba the whole day." Sakura smiled and looked at the kimono, "I see that… so you're going with him to the parade?" I laughed, "Unfortunately." Sakura hugged me, "you know he likes you, right?" I almost fell over from shock, "he what?!" Sakura sighed, 'if you don't feel the same way for him just tell the poor guy." With that she left my room and went out of the house. I almost screamed, **I actually said yes to him?! Good god……** it was almost time for the parade to start when I heard knocking on my door, I opened it to reveal Kiba, "hi, Kiba." Kiba smiled at me and lead me out into the night. I couldn't believe how awesome the town looked, it had wonderful Chinese lanterns and the smell of all the food was wonderful. Naruto and Hinata decided to join us so we went to watch the fireworks, Naruto and Hinata were on the ground laughing really hard at one of Kiba's jokes, so I decided to sneak off, luckily Kiba didn't notice. I decided to go walking next to the lake, **how am I going to tell Kiba I don't like him? ugh, why does this has to be so hard I can't even imag **At that moment I tripped over a root that I hadn't noticed, I was falling, yeah down the hill into the lake, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back up before the kimono could get dirty and hit the water, I looked up to see a man with black hair in a pony tail, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, then he disappeared.

: Itachi's POV:

Leader gave Kizame and me a mission, it was to spy on a vampire, she was really pretty and was blonde, her name was Mai .we set off towards Kahona, "do you think leader wants us to spy on her b/c he wants to see if she's akatsuki material, itachi?" "Only one way to find out." I totally forgot it was the Chinese New Year's parade today; this was going to be hard. "Kizame, I think we should split up and find her." "Good idea." So we split up into the village. I was heading towards the lake, it had been an hour since we had split up, I was beginning to doubt myself, but as I was about to head back I saw her, she was walking my way, she had her eyes closed apparently she was thinking because she tripped on a root she didn't see and began to fall down the hill toward the water, without thinking I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on the hill, she looked up at me, her purple eyes met with mine, then I was pulled up higher into the tree by my neck, Kizame was behind me, "what were you thinking?!She saw you." "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…." "Yeah your right, you weren't. Now come on we have to follow her." We leaped from tree to tree following her, then she stopped a couple feet away from a huge tree, she snuck around the tree, we followed her to the spot, she was talking with a boy, no wait two boys and a girl, "mai, calm down, why do you look so scared?" the boy who was standing put his hand on Mai's shoulder, I noticed automatically it was Kiba, "there was a man…he wore a cloak and…he looked like the description Naruto said about an akatsuki member." Naruto jumped up and almost yelled, "the akatsuki are back?!" **great, vampire chick is friends with the kyuubi…..lovely**, "um….Naruto… do you think we should inform lady tsunade?" "No, she'd freak out and would kill me for not following them!" mai almost looked white, "we better go." Kiba and everyone disappeared. We decided to go back to the H.Q., I went to leader's office, "yes, itachi?" pein was already at his office door, "we have news about our vampire friend." Pein smiled at me, "go on." "Well you see, she knows about us….she friends with the kyuubi kid," pein shrugged, "and that she would be exhalent for the akatsuki." I couldn't believe I said that part out loud, "exactly why I have this second mission for you two. I want you to bring her here; I want to see if she can survive our test. Now go." Pein turned and closed the door behind him.

: Mai's POV:

After that guy saved me from falling in the water I relized why he looked so familiar, so I started to freak out in my head,** omigawd I can't believe it, their in kahona!** I walked as fast as I could to get back to Kiba and Naruto, when I finally got to them they were still laughing, then Kiba noticed me rushing over to him, "mai. Calm down, why do you look so scared?" Kiba put his hand on my shoulder, "there was a man… he wore a cloak and..he looked like the description naruto said about an akatsuki member." Naruto jumped up and almost yelled , "the akatsuki are back?!" hinata stood up, "um….Naruto… d-do you think we s-should inform lady tsunade?" "no, she'd freak out and would kill me for not following them!" I felt so scared " we'd better go." We all disappeared to my house, "now what?!" naruto was almost jumping, "let me see…" I closed my eyes and let the heat in the center of my body take over, I could see a forest and that was about it, "well?" I opened my eyes, "nothing…."

"nothing at all?!" naruto's you-should-know-everything-since-your-a-phycic look made me feel bad, "well since we can't figure out where they are we might as well leave." Kiba rushed every one out of the house. I changed into a black skort, black long sleeved shirt, and a black cloak, I grabbed my katana and ran out my front door, knowing no one could see me I ran as fast as my vampire speed would let me (which is 90 m/h) I knew I shouldn't be chasing after the bad guys in the middle of the night but I had this strange feeling that wouldn't let me turn back,** why had they come into kahona in the first place? It doesn't make any sense. **After a while of running around I stopped and rested agenst a tree, " wow, im sure as hell stupid to be out here…" I took a deep breath and tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in my stomach, I groaned and just sat there **I must be 1,000 miles away from home…** a couple miles away she could smell the scent of fresh blood, Mai's mouth started to water, she got up and ran towards the smell, in a clearing there was a kanai knife with blood on it, Mai grabbed the kanai and slid her finger across the blood on the blade, it was animal blood……**gross I hate animal blood**, then there was the sound of tapping, like people walking, it was close…too close, Mai turned around to come face to face with a guy,but she soon relized it was the guy who had saved her from getting drenched in water, "hello,mai" the guy was nose to nose with her, neither of them backed away,** he smells…..like…I don't know what that smell is…** "how do you know my name?" the guy blinked, "that's for me to know." Mai looked into his grey eyes, now she could feel his breath brush agenst her face…like he was tring not to lean in anymore, he wasn't doing a good job of it though, "I can make you tell me if I have to." And it was true she could make him tell her, "then go ahead….make me." Mai grabbed the guy's cloak and flung him into the tree, then she pressed her right hand into his chest, Mai was so close to the guy's face that she could feel his lips brushing agenst hers, "now tell me…" Mai had made her voice sound suductive but at the same time very, very dangerouse, "still for me to know…." This guy was stuborn, Mai felt somone behind her, she turned around in time to see a sword fly infront of her face, mai flipped upward into the tree forgetting about th first guy,**how many of them are there?** Mai saw a blue man,he looked like a shark, the shark dude jumped up into the tree with her, "say hello to my little friend, Mai."** He calls that little? **the shark dude swung the sword again, it missed her again, "missed me!" "not exactly." He was right I felt weak all of a sudden, "it's a chakura absorbing sword." A hour or so later I was on the ground gasping for air, "kizame, let me finish this." The first guy walked up and bent down to get level with me, "itachi that might not be a good idea, vampires get their energy back by drinking blood….." kizame walked up behind itachi and went to move him, "no…im fine, she won't bite me, see look." Itachi placed the back of his hand on my face,then he slide it to on my lips, "see…..im fine…" "you never know…now finish it and lets go…" kizame turned and waited, itachi sighed and karate chopped the back of my neck, I fell into the relm of darkness.

:itachi's POV:

Kizame and I ran off into the forest, it took them a while to find the right spot to hide, "do we ave a plan?" kizame stared at itachi, "yeah…I do." I grabbed a kanai and sliced kizame open eith it, "dude!" "calm down, vampires are atracted to blood." "oh, nice thinking…" itachi flung it onto the nearest tree and hide, kizame did the same. A few minutes later Mai came into the clearing and grabbed the kanai knife, she rinkled her nose and threw it to the ground, I decided to go up behind her, she turned around and came nose to nose with me,**she smells like lavader….. **"hello, Mai." "how do you knowmy name?" I couldn't stop gradually moving closer to her, "that's for me to know." She looked into my eyes, "I can make you tell me…" her eyes looked deadly, "then go ahead….make me." The next thing I knew I was slammed into the tree, her right hand on my chest keeping me there, I could feel her lips brush agenst mine, "now tell me……" her voice sounded suductive and deadly at the same time , "still for me to know…" out of the corner of my eye I saw kizame come up behind her and sung his sword, she jumped out of the way and landed in the tree, I could feel my chakura being drained by that gust but it stopped really fast, and hour or so later Mai was on the floor gasping for air, "kizame, let me finish this." I walked up and bent down to get leveled with Mai, "itachi that might not be a good idea, vampires get their energy back by drinking blood….." I felt kizame behind me, "no… im fine she won't bite me, see look." I placed the back of my hand on the side of her face, then I swept them across her lips, "see….. im fine…." " you never know……now finish and lets go..." kizame turned and waited, **she's going to hate me for this…** I karate choped the back of her nack, she passed out and fell forward into my lap, she looked so helpless a sleep. I picked her up and ran to the H.Q. I went to my room and placed her on my bed. I went out of the room and went to pain's office, I didn't even knock,I just opened the door and went in, "did you get her?" "yes,she's in my room unconscious." Pein looked at mewith a raised eyebrow, "and why is she unconscious?" "well she wouldn't come conscious.." pein shrugged, " tell kizame to to tell me when she wakes up, then ypu make sure she stays in the room." I nodded and went to my room, 2 hours later Mai finally woke up, "hnnn? Where am i?" Mai looked at me sleepily, "your at the akatsuki, your new home." Mai's head shot up, "what??" I saw kizame walk in, stare at us,then walk back out, when I wen to look back at Mai she was about to get up, I grabbed her wrist and climbed over her, "what the heck?! Get off of me!" Mai squrmed but I didn't let her up, "no, you're not leaving…." Mai gave be a deadly glare,** if looks could kill then I would be dead…** "let me up….now." , "shut up already.", "no, now let me go!" , "if you don't stop yelling then I'll make you stop." ,"let me" I leaned my head down and kissed her, she flinched then just laid there,** at least she's quite…** I pulled my head up so I could look at her, she had her eyes closed,then she slowly opened them, "now be quite…." Mai sighed and laid there,"fine…." I let go of her wrists and got up into a sitting position, she sat up and stared at me, "what?", "huh? Oh..nothing im sorry I must have spaced out." A few minutes later pein and kizame entered the room, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mai flinch I rolled my eyes , her reaction must have been to pein, " hello , Mai,sorry about the kidnapping….but I did it for a reason, you see we need another member, and you just happened to be the strongest we could find." "um…." Mai looked confused, I wouldn't blame her, " you see in order to become a member, you need to pass our special test." Pein walked closer to us now, " a…test?" Mai still looked confused, "yes a test…. The test will start tomarrow…" pein turned and walked away leaving Mai,kizame and me in the room, ''ok…well im just going…..away…." kizame turned and walked out the door, " um….. Itachi is your name,right?" I looked to mai, "yes…why?" "nothing…."Mai got up and started to walk out of the room, "wait…you might get lost.." I got up and walked behind her, "im not an idiot, I can find my way around here….." Mai gave me that deadly glance again, "ok,sure…." Mai grabbed my cloak again and slammed me into the wall, "look,stop with the sarcastic bullcrap!" I looked at her again," im not being sarcastic…" Mai was about to punch me when the door opened, it was tobi, "itachi-samma whats going on in he- oh hay " tobi slowly backed away and closed the door, "what the?"Mai was staring at the door,then she dropped her fist and let go of my cloak, she flung the door open and slammd it shut after her.

:Mai'a POV:

I woke up in a bedroom** holy cow, i din't know i could be knocked out**! (there's a first time for everything) "hnnn? Where am i?" I looked to my right to see itachi, "your at the akatsuki, your new home." my head shot up, "what?!", itachi looked at the door then back to me, I was about to get up and jump out the opened window, then itachi was ontop of me holding my wrists down to the bed,"what the heck?? Get off of me!!", "no,your not leaving…….." I gave itachi a deadly glare, "let me up…..now.", "shut up already." ,"no now let me go!", "if you don't stop yelling then im going to make you." , "let me" itachi cut me off by kissing me, I flinched at his touch,then I just sat there **dang………** then he pulled his head back up, "now be quite." , I sighed "fine." I sat up and looked at itachi **what the heck? He just kissed me and acts like nothing happpened? **he looked at me , "what?'' "huh? Oh nothing…I must have spaced out…." A few minutes later the door opened a man with red hair came in the room,**woah! How many--13 peircings?!** "hello, mai, im sorry about the kidnapping, but I did it for a reason, you see we need another member and you just happened to be the strongest we could find." **Oh well that's nice…** "um…." I was kinda confused, "you see, in order to become a member you have to do a special test." "a…test?" "yes a test…the test is tomarrow…" the guy turned and walked out of the room, "ok…well im just going …..away." kizame left the room, "um….itachi is your name, right?" itachi looked at me in a weird way , "yes….why?" ,"nothing…" I got up and started to head out of th room, then itachi started to follow, "wait…you might get lost…", "im not an idiot, I can find my way around here."** Hopefully**, I gave itachi the death glare again, "ok,sure…." That did it… I grabbed itachi's cloak and slammed him into the wall,"im sick of your sarcastic bull crap!", "im not being sarcastic…", I lifted my fist up and was about to punch him when the door opened, a masked boy came in ,"itachi-samma whats going on in he-oh hay " he slowly backed away and closed the door, I let my fist fall to my side then I let go of his cloak,I flung the door open and slamed it closed behind me.i sped down the stairs and found the kitchen, a red head boy was preparing breakfast when he cut his finger, I thought there would have been blood but instead there was just a hole, I stood gawking in the hall way,some one pushed me and I fell to the ground,I looked up to see a blonde….. what looked like a dude, "watch where you walk you clutz." I got of the ground and the blonde was looking at me, "then don't stand there." **Boy got attitude….** "say your sorry…now.",the blonde boy stood right infront of me and looked down, "make me…" I grabbed my katana and was about to slice his head off but some one grabbed the blade,"Mai….no…" I looked to my right to see itachi, "_it _started it….." all of a sudden there was and explosion in my face, "deidara,stop it!"I could feel a cut on my cheek start oozing blood, "guys…..her eyes are turning red……I think she's hungry…." It was the same boy as before,the kid with the mask, itachi grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "Mai snap out of it…." There was a low growl in my throught, "someone get a cage for the girl….tobi's scared…" the shark dude was just sitting in a chair ,"get a knife!" itachi looked at the red haired boy,the boy threw a knife at him,he caught it,then he did the unthinkable, he slit his wrist and opened my mouth,I could taste the blood going down my throught," itachi-samma is insane!" all of a sudden I snapped back to my origanal self, "huuh?what happened? Itachi! Your wrist!" I grabbed his wrist and stared at it, "im fine, I did it for you…" I wipped my mouth on my hand sure enough there was blood there, "what were you thinking?! i could have killed you!" itachi shrugged then he passed out.

* * *

ok, i hope you liked the first chapter

i already have chapters 1-5 done so i'm not posting any other chapters intill i have over 10 reviews, i'm so mean (well actualy so i know i actually have readers who _like_ my story)

so review and i'll update .


	2. Chapter 2

:itachi's POV:

I had no choice,I slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs, luckily it didn't take long to find her, but when I did I wish I hadn't, deidara was face to face with Mai, "make me….." deidara had an awful sneer on his face, I knew Mai would get pissed so I walked up beside her as she drew her katana and was about to slice his head of(which I would have loved her even more if she did), then I grabbed her katana, using my charkra so it didn't cut me, "Mai….no…" she looked strait at me, "it started it….." her eyes had a hallow touch to them, then deidara made a bird and sent it flying, it blew up in Mai's face, "deidara,stop it!" when I looked back at Mai she had stiffened, then I saw it, there was a cut on her cheek and it was bleeding, "guys……her eyes are turning red…..i think she's hungry….." tobi backed away into the corner of the room,** tobi's being stupid, if Mai see's him in the corner she'll attack him……I have to hurry….** I grabbed Mai's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Mai, snap out of it……." Then she started to growl, "someone get a cage for the girl……tobi's scared…." Kizame had a huge smile on his face starring at tobi, "get a knife!" I looked at sasori and he threw the knife he held at me, I caught it, and with out thinking(again), I made a deep gash into left wrist,then I opened Mai's mouth and let the blood fall in, a couple secounds later she snapped out of it, "huuh?what happened? Itachi, your wrist!" she grabbed my wrist and stared at it, **if she can stare at my bleeding wrist without sucking me dry then must be imuned to her…** "im fine, I did it for you…" she used her other hand and touched the side of her mouth,then she looked at her hand, there was bloor on her middle finger " I….. I didn't attack you?" I shook my head then I passed out. I woke up in the infirmary, "ugh… how long have I been out?" "a couple hours……itachi….why did you do it?" I looked up at Mai, "……I guess I did it to save tobi's life….he was in the corner……."I shrugged and got up, the deep gash the used to be on my wrist was just a tiny little scar now, "there's another reason…….i know there is…." I looked at Mai like an idiot, "what do you mean by that?" Mai walked up to me and tilted her head to the right, "I mean that there's a reason why you do all of these things…..save me from falling,anoyying me, and now releiving my blood thirsty frenzy……why?" Mai looked annoyed by my questions so far,** I can't tell her that im totally in love with her** "I guess I do them with out thinking…." She didn't notice we were chest to chest(which was totally fine by me), she lifted her hand to my shoulder(never mind she does know…), "you can tell me why….im not going to run out screaming…."** Yet…** "ugh…..fine……im i___" right befor I could say anything pein walked in the room **thank you great timing….** "yes leader?" I was about to go on all fours and kiss his feet I was so happy, "its time for her test…." **And now my day is getting worse….**, "come,Mia, follow me….you too itachi." Pein turned and walked out the door I followed pein and Mai followed me, in less then a minute we were in the fighting arena, "this is where your test is being held…you have 2 minutes to warm up."

:Mai's POV:

After he passed out the red headed boy ran and lifted Itachi's bleeding arm around his shoulder, "Mai, come on, I also need you with me…" the red haired boy motioned his head to the east, I followed him into a room with 6 beds, "this is the infirmary, stay in here with itachi……", "But why?", "itachi can be kina mean when he's alone without a person he likes…." The red haired boy shrugged, "whoa, backtrack a second, did you just say he likes me?" I could feel my cheeks turn red, "yeah, that's the reason he…kissed you, and the reason he slit his wrist, haven't you noticed?" I thought a second , "nope, his feeling confuse me…" the red haired boy sighed and left the room, a couple hours later itachi woke up, "ugh…how long have I been out?", "a couple hours….itachi….why did you do it?" itachi froze in place, "I guess I did it to save tobi's life…he was in a corner…."** Hmm. I guess it's going to take me while to make him tell me….. **Itachi shrugged, "there's another reason…..I know there is….." itachi looked at me like an idiot, "what do you mean by that?" I walked up to him, my head tilted to the right, "I mean that there's a reason why you do all of these things…..save me from falling, annoying me, and now relieving my blood thirsty frenzy…why?" , " I guess I do them without thinking…." We were now chest to chest, soft agents hard, I lifted my hand to his shoulder, "you can tell me why,… I'm not going to run out screaming..."** now he definitely has to tell me, **"ugh….fine…I'm I___" at that moment the red haired man walked in, itachi looked like he was about to hug the dude, "yes leader?", "its time for her test…." The man stood there emotionless, Itachi's pleased look turned to one of utter horror, "come, Mai, follow me….you too itachi…" the guy turned and walked out the door, itachi walked after him so I followed itachi ,we walked into this huge arena, "this is where your test is being held….you have 2 minutes to warm up." I stood there like an idiot intill I realized what he meant about warming up, "what?! I have to face everyone in battle?!" I whirled around to itachi who just stared at me with sad eyes, "itachi….please tell me the bad news if I lose….." itachi looked away, "it means I have to kill you….." my eyes filled with tears, "so does that mean I have to hurt/kill a member?" itachi nodded slowly. I sighed and took my katana out and looked at it, "I'm ready." Itachi have me a sad look, "leader she's ready to fight!"

: Itachi's POV:

I was staring at Mai when she looked at me with incredible speed, "what?! I have to face everyone in battle?!" I looked at her sadly giving her the horrid truth, "Itachi…..please tell me the bad news if I lose…." I could see her eyes fill with tears, I wanted to go over to her and tell her she doesn't have to worry but the sad part was that she had to face me too which defiantly wasn't going to be pretty, "does that mean I have to hurt/kill a member?" I nodded slowly** and I hope its tobi** she sighed and took her katana out, I knew what she was about to do and it hurt me to think about it, "I'm ready." She looked so confident; I gave her another sad look, "leader she's ready to fight!" I watched deidara jump down from the ledge along with Kizame, tobi, kakazu, konan, hidan, zetzu, sasori and pein. Mentally I sighed and went to join them, mai stared at zetzu and looked like she was going to fall to the ground laughing herself too-death, I didn't blame her, he did look quite funny with that Venus fly trap around his head, " ok mai you know what to do since you guessed right on the spot." Pein almost looked amused at mai's shock, "um….." before she could say anything else one of deidara's birds flew at her and exploded in her face, mai looked at deidara with hateful eyes and charged at him, another bird flew but mai jumped and twisted in mid-air avoiding the explosion completely , she landed right next to him and grabbed deidara by his pony-tail and flipped him, tobi grabbed deidara's arm and pulled him into safety before Mai could inflict anymore damage, " hate-full 'lil brat, hmm?" deidara pulled out another bird and flung it at her, zetzu ran behind mai and tried to take a bite out of her but she ducked and the bird exploded in zetzu's face instead of hers, "*&!!" zetzu growled at deidara, I sighed and stepped forward and did a couple hand signs, "mankyo sharingan!" mai looked into my eyes and she was instantly caught, "well done, Itachi." Pein looked at me and smiled, "huh?" I looked at tobi, he was pointing at mai, I looked at mai and she was gasping for air like she had a nightmare or something, she looked up at me and she looked so scared, "it…..I…..ohmigawd!"

: Mai's POV:

All of a sudden a whole bunch of people jumped off of the ledge above us, itachi moved next to them ,I almost burst into laughter when I saw the plant dude, "ok mai you know what to do since you guessed right on the spot." The guy itachi called leader smirked, "umm………." Before I could say anything else a clay bird exploded in my face, I gave deidara a hate-full glare and charged at him, another bird charged at me but I memorized the path I had to take because I've studied how to dodge them, I twisted into the air, missing the explosion, then I landed right next to him, I grabbed his pony-tail and flipped him, before I could inflict any damage tobi grabbed deidara by his arm and pulled him to safety, "hate-full 'lil brat, hmm?" **he's calling me hate-full?** Deidara took out another bird and flung it at me, right before it exploded in my face I ducked and it hit the plant guy who unsuccesively snuck behind me, then I looked at Itachi's eyes they were a red color, I was sucked into a different world, no wait I was having a vision, there was a fight between 2 people but I couldn't see who, I recognized a voice and it was mine, but the second one was one I never heard before, it was a husky voice, the voice sounded really teenage like. Then the vision stopped, "it….I……ohmigawd!" I knew at that moment my knees wouldn't hold me up any more because I started to fall, just like before, itachi grabbed my wrist and kept me standing only this time he pulled me into a hug, I was shaking so bad (this is what happens when I have visions I don't know are coming), "mai, are you ok?" itachi moved his head back a little to look at my face, "yes, I'm just weak from the vision." **Crap, shouldn't have said that**, "you see visions?" leader stepped forward toward us, I could feel Itachi's arms stiffen agents me, "um yes. All vampires have special abilities." Leader looked like he was thinking, "itachi, escort mai to her new room, she passed the test." Leader smiled at us, "mai, can you walk?" I looked up to itachi and shook my head, I saw the sides of his mouth twitch, then he swept me up into his arms and carried me to a room, it was cool looking, there was a desk that held a computer, a lovely view of a lake, and a master bathroom, "wow…." I couldn't help but be totally amazed, "there are cloths for you in the bathroom, pein will most likely be in her in a minute so you better hurry." He set me down on my feet and winked at me then walked away, **Oh. My. God.** I sighed and went into the bathroom; sure enough there were cloths on the counter, I grabbed them and pulled off the cloths I was wearing, I pulled the netted shirt over my head first, second the tank top that stopped a little below my chest, third the netted pants, fourth the skirt which stopped 2in. below my butt, then the cloak. I realized it had the same patterns as Itachi's and everyone else's cloths, I turned to the mirror to look at myself, I didn't recognize the girl who stared back at me because she looked so different, "hello, mai. I see that you're already dressed. Good." I turned to see the leader standing in the doorway to the bathroom, "um, hello." I turned away from the mirror and looked at him, "come with me." The leader turned around and walked out of the room, I followed him and he led me to an office, he opened the door and walked in and took a seat behind the desk I sat in one of the chairs in front of him, "ok, time for you to know the rules." Pein took out a piece of paper and handed to me. I stared at it,"oh and I'm going to go show you all the members." Leader got up and walked out of the room, I followed him into the kitchen where everyone was, he pointed to deidara, "deidara." He pointed to tobi, "tobi." He pointed to the shark dude, "Kizame." He pointed to the plant dude, "zetzu.", he pointed to the only other girl and hesitated before saying her name, "konan.", he pointed to a fairly young man with white hair, "hidan." A man with a face mask, "kakazu." Then he pointed to itachi, "and you've already met itachi." I shrugged, "'sup?" kakazu stared at me, "uhhhh.", I turned to itachi,"can you show me around?" I knew it was a yes by the way he looked at me, "sure." He looked at konan and she waved him away with a smile, he sighed and led me out of the room, "you know your way around here so why need me?" I looked at itachi, "to get away from them." Itachi looked at me then smiled, he walked really close to me, "you know, for a new member, you're really good at tricking everyone." I smiled at him, "I sure am." Then itachi grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the wall, "wha-?" I was interrupted by lips on mine.

: Itachi's POV:

Mai started to fall so yet again I grabbed her wrist and hugged her wishing I knew what had happened, she was shaking so bad I was scared, "mai, are you ok?" I pulled my head back to look into her eyes, "yes, I'm just week from the vision."** Vision? **, "you see visions?" pein stepped forward toward us, "um yes. All vampires have special abilities." Pein thought about what she said, "itachi, escort mai to her new room, she passed the test." **And she didn't even hurt anybody**, pein smiled at us, "mai, can you walk?" I looked at her, she shook her head, I fought a smile, I swept her into my arms and carried her to her room, mai looked at the room in amazement which made me happy because my room was next door, "wow……." , "there are cloths in the bathroom, pein will most likely be here in a minute so you better hurry." I set her on her feet and winked at her before I left the room, **ugh, I'm so stupid, she probably doesn't even like me….** I slowly walked down the hall and I saw pein coming this way, "hello pein." I walked past him and he sounded like he was talking to himself, I went to the kitchen where everyone else was, "hay itachi-samma." Tobi pounced to my side, "deidara get your partner away from me." Tobi let out a squeak and ran behind deidara, "so, how is the mai situation going?" I looked at konan who had a smirk on her face, "err…. I have no idea what you're talking about." I gave her my best death glare, "mhm……sure you don't." konan winked at me, I went to sit in a chair and pein and mai walked up, "deidara.", "tobi." , "Kizame.", "zetzu.", he hesitated, "konan.", "hidan." , " kakazu." , "itachi.", I almost smiled at her but it would have given me away, "'sup." Mai looked emotionless, "uhhhh." Then she turned to me, "can you show me around?" mai looked hopeful,"sure." I turned to konan who was smiling and she waved me out of the room, mai followed me , "you know your way around here so why need me?" mai looked at me, "to get away from them." I looked at her then smiled then I walked really close to her, "you know, for a new member, you're really good at tricking everyone." Mai smiled at me, "I sure am." I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall, "wha-" I interrupted her while I put my lips on hers, she cringed then relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss, by the time we pulled apart we were both breathing herd, she smiled at me , "I knew you liked me." I felt shocked, was it that obvious? "Don't worry I'll keep it a secret. Oh and by the way, we have a mission tomorrow because Kizame is going to get hurt." She waved at me and went to her room, "kizame's going to get hurt?" I blinked twice and went to my room, **was it just me or did she actually like me?** I sighed and lay on my bed, "wow…. That was a weird scene back there." I looked up in shock to see konan come into my room and sit in the only chair I had, "you saw that?" I felt sick to my stomach, "yes, but be glad I was the only one who did." I looked at konan with deadly eyes, "tell anyone and I will kill you." She shrugged, "at least I know what happens to Kizame." She went to get up but I grabbed her shoulder, "how does it happen?" I sounded like myself again, "oh he gets in a fight with deidara and deidara blows up kizame's legs. Which is happening now." I opened my door right as there was an explosion from the kitchen, "ouch." I looked to my right and saw mai, "we couldn't have stopped it anyway." Mai shrugged and went back into her room, there was yelling, pein was chewing off deidara's head most likely, "serves him right." Konan smiled at walked down the hall, "dude…..chicks are crazy." I shuddered and went back into my room. What surprised me was the note on my bed, "what the heck?" I picked up the note, it was a lovely poem

_I was sitting under the moon, watching how its features looked like you, so I decided_ _to visit you tonight, so look around your room_,** look around my room?** I turned around and mai was standing in the doorway, "humph, I was hoping you wouldn't get it that fast, you could have waited till I closed the door." Mai smiled at me, "you shouldn't do that…. Someone can get killed." Mai laughed at me, "yeah, and it's not going to be me." **She thought that was funny?** I sighed at her and handed her the poem, "take it and go back to your room.", "um excuse me but I didn't break into you room for you to hand me that. I came in here to talk to you." Mai placed her hands on her hips and stared at me,"go ahead." I sighed and looked at her, "first of all can you be a little less annoying? And second of all I don't like the idea of konan knowing what happened back there." I looked at her in shock, "I'm annoying? The last time I checked it was you who was the annoying one, you and your whatever attitude. And it's not my fault konan saw what happened." I had to keep my hands in fists so I didn't try to kill her, "well you're the one who keeps kissing me every time were alone, the only reason why you're not doing it now is because you're arguing with me." Mai had her upper-lip slightly lifted, "first of all, I'm not kissing you every time I get a chance, and second of all it's not because we are arguing it's because I'm not one of those creepy stalker people who do those kinds of things for fun." I turned on my heels and went to my bed, "oh and this discussion is over." I waved mai out of the room.

: Mai's POV:

When itachi kissed me I felt someone walk into the hall, I couldn't help but not turn my head, I had cringed at how sudden the kiss was but I relaxed, then I let my arms snake around his neck, when he finally pulled away we were both breathing herd, I couldn't help but smile at him, "I knew you liked me." I saw his face go blank, "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Oh and by the way, we have a mission tomorrow because Kizame is going to get hurt." I waved good-bye to itachi and went to my room, "ugh….great a mission with itachi, this will be very interesting…" I sighed and laid on my bed, then I remembered the moon was out tonight so went outside and looked at it, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick poem and went to Itachi's window, konan was in the room, she saw me and went to go out of the room, itachi grabbed her shoulder, I silently opened his window and placed the poem on his bed,"…which is happening now." Konan winked at me and went out of the room, I ran past itachi and pretended to be coming out of my door, then the explosion happened, I saw Itachi's face grow with worry, "ouch." When I said that itachi glared at me, "we couldn't have stopped it anyway." I shrugged my shoulders and went into my room, you could hear yelling from down bellow, **itachi probably hates me…. I should have stopped that argument between deidara and Kizame……oh well.** I went to my door and opened it, I looked around to make sure no one was looking and I slipped into Itachi's room, before I could close it itachi turned and looked at me, "humph, I was hoping you wouldn't get it that fast, you could have waited till I closed the door." I smiled at him, "you shouldn't do that…. Someone can get killed." I almost fell over laughing so hard, "yeah, and it's not going to be me." Itachi looked surprised for less than half a second then he handed me the poem back, " take it and go back to your room.", "um excuse me but I didn't break into you room for you to hand me that. I came in here to talk to you." I placed my hands on my hips and stared at itachi, "go ahead." Itachi sighed at me, which really aggravated me, "first of all can you be a little less annoying? And second of all I don't like the idea of konan knowing what happened back there." Itachi looked extremely shocked, "I'm annoying? The last time I checked it was you who was the annoying one, you and your whatever attitude. And it's not my fault konan saw what happened." I clenched and unclenched my jaw, "well you're the one who keeps kissing me every time were alone, the only reason why you're not doing it now is because you're arguing with me." I had my upper lip somewhat lifted , "first of all, I'm not kissing you every time I get a chance, and second of all it's not because we are arguing it's because I'm not one of those creepy stalker people who do those kinds of things for fun." Itachi turned on his heels and was at his bed, "oh and this discussion is over." Itachi waved me out of the room, I growled at him and went out of the room and tore the poem, I placed it in my trash can and flopped on the bed, looks like I was going to have to work hard on tomorrows mission, I closed my eyes and let the heat in the center of my body take over, there were shops all around us, I recognized the ramen shop, there was Kiba and Hinata walking by us, but the vision faded away and all I saw was black, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up straight, there was trouble with my vision and I didn't know what, was it b/c the future undecided at that moment or was it because I was dead. I looked at the clock, it was only 2:00 a.m. , I laid on the bed and sat there, knowing I couldn't sleep (even if I wanted to), I got up and went down to the kitchen, pein was talking animatedly to zetzu, "……but who's going to take kizame's place on today's mission?" zetzu saw me and he pointed my way, "what about mai?" pein turned around and looked at me, "is she strong enough to get Naruto to us?" I froze in place, "you….want me to get Na…Naruto?" I stuttered at his name, "yes. Is it too much for you since he was your friend?" I shook my head, "um no, actually that's a great idea, he would most likely come with us if I was there." Pein looked at me then smiled, "good, I'll wake itachi up in a few hours, you look like you need some sle-"I cut him off, "I'm a vampire, I don't sleep." Pein looked surprised, "not even during the day?" I almost laughed, "Your thinking of stereotype vampires." I sat in the chair, "oh, then what do you do?"Zetzu piped in but shut up in 2 seconds, "well, we have unbelievably hard skin; it's not very easy to hurt me. We don't sleep, we don't burn to death if the sun touches our skin, and can live forever and we look like any normal human." I smiled innocently at them, "good, but can your skin face the kyubi's teeth?" pein lifted his brow,"don't know, haven't tried to figure that out." I shrugged, **but this is going to be a close one…. I can feel it**, itachi slowly came into the kitchen,"hello itachi, ready for your mission?" pein looked at itachi, he already had two bags packed, he threw me one, "what the-?" I looked inside the bag and saw my cloths, "you went into my room?" I glared at itachi, "we've got to get a head start."," it doesn't give you the right to go into my room!", "that didn't stop you." Itachi turned out of the room and went out the front door, I snarled and slung my bag over my shoulders, "get back with the kyubi." pein yelled from the kitchen, "whatever." I mumbled and went outside, itachi was leaning against a tree, "well come on." He shot off into the trees and I had to jog just to keep up with him, "you're so slow." I mumbled and shot off into a run, I was at least 6 miles ahead of itachi when I sat against a tree, **wonder how long it's going to take him to get here** I slowly opened my bag to look for my hair brush, I found it and swept it through my hair, a few minutes later itachi stopped in front of me, "how-can-you-run-so-fast?" itachi was gasping and holding himself up against a tree, " easy, I'm a vampire." I smiled innocently, "well, then jog because I can't run that fast." Itachi's breathing slowed down, I could see the pulse I his neck still throbbing, "Na, I'll meet you at the gate." I put the brush in my bag and shot off again, I heard itachi groan and sit down, he sounded like he was in pain, if he was then it was either he was bleeding, or he had a cramp, I slowed down a bit and came to a stop, **should I go back?** I turned toward the direction of itachi, I thought about the possibilities, I closed my eyes and let the heat in the center of my body take over, I saw itachi leaning against a tree panting, I opened my eyes again and went to itachi, "what are you doing back here?" itachi breathed hard, "I saw you like this from a vision so I came back here, are you ok?" I kneeled down next to him, "yeah, I just ran too fast trying to catch up with you." Itachi took a deep breath and began to slow his breathing, "how about we rest for a bit. That sound good to you?" I sat on the grass, "sure." Itachi put his head on his knees and took deep breaths. I looked around suspiciously,** it's quite, I don't like it…., **I looked over to itachi and he was looking to his left.

_ to be continued_

**sorry for not updating sooner, my computer wanted to be stupid and it screwed up.**

**so anyway, send me reviews and i'll update agian ^^**

**thank AvaAnna and so many others for reviewing and i'll try to update by friday**

** XOXO - Miakai**


End file.
